Heretofore store signs have been disposed below light sources but are objectionable in that they interfere with desired illumination of display counters. Where fluorescent lights are employed, signs may be hung on the fluorescent tubes but this locates the signs too high to be useful. Signs that are below the tubes do not generally make use of light rays that are available to accentuate a message or the presence of the sign. In some instances light is reflected through cut-out letters that are objectionably unidirectional in their viewing significance because the spaceing between the illuminating source and the openings geometrically leave end portions of a sign ineffectively illuminated when a viewing angle foreshortens the effective length of the sign as when viewed at an angle. On the other hand, whether translucent or otherwise, signs when located close to or in contact with a fluorescent light tube provide an unevenness of illumination that is objectionable. Such is not corrected adequately by endeavoring at additional expense to vary the translucency correspondingly throughout its height for uniformity.
Moreover, although back illumination of a translucent sign panel is known, in substantially all instances, the available light rays originate directly behind the sign and are handled separately and apart from the floor lighting. Even though the panel may be located at any level, it requires special hangers, wiring, switching, and fixtures. The expenses involved discourage this form of lighting particularly with respect to attention attracting signs and location indicator signs in stores large enough to have many departments. Essentially, such lighting is represented by Exit signs required by law or signs supported in close proximity to the light and generally behind the light. Moreover, such signs are difficult to change or relocate.